Hoya Hoya no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Daifuku }} The Hoya Hoya no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to summon a genie from their body, making the user a . It was eaten by Charlotte Daifuku. Etymology * means "lamp chimney" in Japanese. *''Hoyahoya'' is the Japanese onomatopoeia for smoking or steaming. *The English version translates its name to the Puff-Puff Fruit. This is a reference towards the tradition of genies leaving their lamp in a puff of smoke when summoned by their master. Strengths and Weaknesses By rubbing their body, the user is able to summon a massive genie wielding a halberd to fight for them. The genie is powerful, able to briefly overpower even Sanji, a powerful martial arts master. It is even capable of cutting through many Tarte ships in half with apparent ease. The genie can also grow to a gigantic size rivaling that of the Thousand Sunny. The genie can also demonstrate the ability to transform back into smoke to dodge attacks before reforming, but this is only seen in the anime so far. It does seem that the user needs to keep continually rubbing their body to maintain the genie, and it can only travel a limited distance from its user. The genie, while possessing sentience and the ability to speak, may not give much consideration to its master's commands beyond direct orders, as it destroyed many of Daifuku's own Tarte ships that happened to be in its way. It also does not seem to grant the user itself any special abilities, meaning that without the genie they are completely normal. Usage Daifuku uses the genie summoned by this fruit to assist him in combat. The genie emerges from his belt buckle and attacks opponents with its halberd. While using his power, Daifuku continuously rubs his stomach. The genie also seems to have a consciousness of its own, as it generally asks permission from its “Master” before doing any kind of action. Attacks * : The genie attacks an opponent by slamming down his halberd on them. In the event that the opponent is able to block the halberd's blade, the genie will then slam the halberd's shaft into them horizontally with considerable force, sending them flying back. This was first used against Sanji. The attack name is a pun on the normal reading of the kanji and Japanese slang . In the Viz Manga, this is called Genie-uine Rage Split. * : The genie swings his halberd down at his opponent with great force. This attack is strong enough to cleave a Tarte ship in half. It was first used against Carrot. In the Viz Manga, this is called Genie Guillotine. Non-Canon * : Trivia *This fruit's abilities and usage are a reference to "The Genie of the Lamp" from the tale of Aladdin, which matches the fairy tale theme of the Big Mom Pirates. *The fruit's power is similar to the Kage Kage no Mi and Horo Horo no Mi as they can both summon an entity to fight their user's battles for them. References Site Navigation fr:Hoya Hoya no Mi ca:Hoya Hoya no Mi it:Hoya Hoya Category:Paramecia